


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #23 Thousand

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [25]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Deathbucks, F/M, Partial-AU, Sneaky Tsubaki is sort of sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki and Maka have a chat.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #23 Thousand

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #23 Thousand  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Hints of Kid/Maka and Soul/Maka, Maka, Tsubaki  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 1055

 

\-------------------------------------

Maka walked into the Deathbucks with hunched shoulders. Even her pigtails felt more lifeless than usual. When Tsubaki waved to her from a nearby table, she tried to straighten her back some.

Tsubaki pointed to a second drink at the table and Maka felt a slight rush of energy as she skipped the drink line.

“Hi, Tsubaki-chan. Thanks for buying my drink.”

Tsubaki delicately giggled. “No, no, Maka-chan. You always order the same thing and I was sure you’d be tired. Think nothing of it!”

Maka slumped into her seat. “You’re a lifesaver! This was such an awful day. I’m so tired of my lessons.”

“Maka-chan? Not wanting to learn?” she teased.

“I don’t want to learn _this_. I never realized how different the weapon training is without a meister. Shinigami-sama wants to wait until the party to announce my new “status”. I don’t even know if the attendants will know if it’s an engagement party before they show.”

“Well,” Tsubaki started. “at least it sounds like you’re adjusting. We haven’t had much alone time lately. Physical exhaustion is expected.”

“Argh! Not you too, Tsubaki-chan!” Maka groaned. “I’m not adjusting to anything. It’s just too hard to do anything against the lessons and planning. Every time I run off, Mama or Papa tracks me down and I still have to do the things.” She looked down at her coffee. “I miss Soul.”

“Maka-chan?”

“Papa won’t let me go back to our apartment and I keep accidentally resonating with Kid-kun when I’m transformed. I’m scared that my soul is forgetting what Soul’s feels like.”

“Oh, Maka-chan,” Tsubaki breathed. “That won’t happen. Your bond with Soul-kun is strong. I’m sure you’ll always be able to wield him if necessary. It’s just not needed any more.” She tried to sound reassuring.

“But why does it have to be out of _necessity_?” Maka protested. “Aren’t meisters rarer than weapons? An exception could be made!”

Tsubaki frowned. “While your bond is strong, there’s no telling what you may achieve with Kid-kun. With Soul-kun you gave him wings. Who knows what Kid-kun could do with you?” She tried to smile. “With such a strong meister, you have so much potential! There shouldn’t be any noise in your resonance.”

Maka rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to turn into a cannon and I can already do all the known scythe techniques with Soul. We’ve invented some too.”

“Techniques can be refined. You know that Stein-hakase is an excellent example of modifications of existing skills. His work with Marie-sensei and Death Scythe-san is breathtaking.”

Maka didn’t reply. After a moment she lit up. “The black blood! How will Soul get wielded by Stein-hakase or anyone else?”

“If Justin-san hadn’t turned traitor, Soul-kun would be much better at fighting alone than he is. It’s a skill he needs to develop as a Death Scythe.” Maka opened her mouth. “Besides, you’re not the only Grigori Soul. Most Russians have Grigori Souls, though with smaller wings than yours from my understanding.”

“But--”

Tsubaki cut her off. “Out of a thousand people, I’m sure someone can do a competent job as Soul’s short term partner. He shouldn’t have a permanent one anymore. And before you say it, Kid-kun should be able to see hidden witch souls when he resonates with you. Your soul only needs to be involved.”

“Tsubaki-chan!” Maka yelled.

The other Deathbucks patrons stared. Maka blushed and sat down sheepishly.

Once the white noise restarted, she continued. “You sound just like everyone else. I didn’t come here for a lecture!”

“And I didn’t invite you to give one. I’m sorry, Maka-chan, but surely you can imagine the beautiful things you’re now capable of.”

“Do I have to?”

“Ignoring the situation doesn’t change it. Have you even seen Kid-kun since you’ve heard the news?”

“Well, no, it’s not like he’s tried.”

Tsubaki fought to avoid rolling her eyes. “You know what a gentleman he can be when his phobias aren’t involved. He’s probably trying to give you space to adjust. You’ll have to make the first move.”

Maka’s eyes watered and Tsubaki’s softened. “I’m scared, Tsubaki-chan. What if I go along with everything and Kid-kun can’t even wield me? What’s the point of resonating with me if he can’t even stand how asymmetrical I am? Or worse, what if I lose my friendship with him? It’d be awful to be stuck in a loveless marriage but it’d be impossible if we resent each other too.”

“We can’t predict the future, but the fact that you’re soul mates--”

“Is it actually enough?” Maka pushed. “From what everyone keeps telling me, soul mates are rare. More rare than Grigori Souls. Who’s to say that we’ll make anything other than a giant disaster?”

Tsubaki smirked in a Black*Star fashion. “ _The_ Maka Albarn giving up without a struggle? First in class and first in our class to create a Death Scythe? Defeater of legendary witch Arachne? That doesn’t sound right.”

“I’m not giving up! Why do you think I’m fighting this?”

“The Maka Albarn I know would spend more time studying for a mission than trying to get out of it.”

“This isn’t mission, though!”

“Isn’t it? You’ve been assigned a long term task for the betterment of Shibusen, after all.”

Maka blinked. “I, um, I’m not sure… I never thought of it that way.”

“I’m sure Ox Ford wouldn’t hesitate to mock you for failing a mission assigned by Shinigami-sama himself.”

“Why he better not--” Maka angrily started and then stopped. “That’s sneaky, Tsubaki-chan. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“How else would I get Black*Star to do anything?” she giggled. “Did it help?”

Maka thought about her feelings before and after the conversation.

“I think it did. I still don’t like it, but my mission objectives are clear. It gives me a chance to look ahead without freaking out. I can figure out how to call off the partnership and engagement after the party.” Maka smiled. “Thanks, Tsubaki-chan.”

“I’m always there for you, Maka-chan,” she immediately replied. “However, I don’t know if--”

“Well, now that I’m refreshed I’m off to see Kid-kun and let him know the plan to temporarily let things be. Bye bye! Thanks again for the coffee!”

Maka bustled off. Tsubaki slumped. “I hope I didn’t make things worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're really getting there! I finished writing Theme 26 today. Once I finish (Instead of if :]) I think I'll post a final draft of the entire challenge under the "Fractures" name I used on ff.net. This way if people want to they can download the entire thing in one piece. I know that I really love that function of AO3.
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering, I read exactly up to Soul's breakdown in Russia. I was like, "I need a break from this series" and then it ended OTL


End file.
